


【onkm野神】浩史，我生气了（续）

by harukakotani05040128



Category: onkm - Fandom, 声優 - Fandom, 野神 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harukakotani05040128/pseuds/harukakotani05040128
Summary: 与@北纬一度的云 的联文「小野直视着那双眼睛，那双刚刚在后辈的美颜照片里闪闪发亮的眼睛。“神谷桑没什么想和我交代的吗？”“...什....么”“那些照片怎么回事？为什么神谷桑要把上衣脱掉？”......“这样的神谷桑，只有我才能看到，别人都不可以。”“我生气了，浩史。所以要给你一点惩罚哦”......」
Kudos: 6





	【onkm野神】浩史，我生气了（续）

急促的喘息声中，耳畔似乎还有广播的声音，神谷脑袋里回放着自己被推倒前的场景，小野眼神里的醋意被无限放大。此时此刻，神谷的锁骨被小野从里到外舔吻着，留下了些许痕迹。浅浅的红痕虽无伤大雅，但若是再随意只穿背心示众，带着小野气息的暧昧足以让人浮想联翩。那是小野最喜欢的地方，每次的情事都要在那里流连一二，神谷甚至在感谢挂在脖子上的毛巾遮住了锁骨，否则现在只会被欺负得更狠。  
就好像野兽在猎物上留下标记一般，小野不许他人肖想他的神谷。随着轻柔的吻变成了啃咬，神谷似乎意识到今夜的这场性爱比平日多了许多野性的味道。  
小野的唇舌顺着神谷的身体线条慢慢向下，把胸前的两颗欺负得红肿了又用舌尖在肚脐眼附近打转。神谷的身体轻微的颤抖着，每当那灵活的舌头滑进肚脐眼内的时候，总感觉小腹有阵酥麻的电流窜过，脚趾忍不住收了起来。  
性器早已抬了头，在宽松的睡裤里若隐若现。  
小野几乎把神谷裸露在外的每一个角落都留下了自己的吻，宣誓完主权后才施舍般地摸到了神谷的下半身。  
颇有份量的东西在紧身的内裤里有点胀痛，小野用指尖拉开内裤的边缘，被自体分泌出的液体湿润了的性器就弹了出来。两腿之间一阵凉，不过很快就被熟悉的口腔温服温暖了。  
小野服侍得并不算耐心，只一下下的吞吐着，两手撑着神谷的膝盖，把双腿分得更开。稍有些感觉时小野就会松开嘴，抬头扫一眼神谷的表情，迟迟得不到快感的神谷不满地动了动腰，将性器往小野的口腔深处送。  
神谷的动作让小野顿了顿，突然松开欲望，偏头在神谷的大腿内侧咬上一口。神谷吃痛，想踹身下人一脚，结果因为姿势的关系动作瞬间变了味，脚后跟堪堪地蹭着小野有点敏感的腰侧，激得小野起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
无奈之下神谷只好嘴上抱怨：“小野大辅你属狗的吗？”  
小野眼神一暗，再下一秒便是天旋地转，神谷被小野翻过来，跪趴在洁白的床单上。  
小野上下其手，一手揉捏着乳首，一手伸进后穴扩张。今天的小野与其说是着急，不如说是少了之前的温柔，动作的细节间透露着一点点粗暴，惹得神谷发出阵阵呻吟。手指在洞穴中熟练地动作，内里的液体不断被带出，神谷的腰肢随着动作微微摆动，只有可怜的性器没有得到照顾。神谷把重心换到一只手臂上，另一只手伸向下，却在触碰到柱身之前被打断了，小野原本在挑逗乳首的手把神谷的手压回床单上，十指交缠在一起，鼓起手背上的青色静脉。  
神谷把头扭过去和小野接吻，舌头被吸入对方的口腔，上牙膛一遍遍地被粗糙的舌苔扫过，颤抖着想要泄出的呻吟全被堵回了喉咙深处。  
不知不觉间，后穴已经变得足够柔软，嫩肉纠缠下，小野费力地抽出手指，穴口暴露在空气中，一翁一动，尽收眼底。  
“进来吧......”神谷软声乞求，面色潮红，双眼带雾。  
此情此景叫小野血脉喷张，二话不说就对准小穴长驱直入，逼得神谷的呻吟高了几分。小野一手卡住神谷的腰，一手伸到前面帮神谷撸。身后是毫无章法的顶撞，似乎夹杂着一丝怒气，前面的敏感点也被灵活的指尖一一照顾到，神谷的叫声时大时小，脑子仿佛一团浆糊。  
广播的声音早就已经消失在了房间充斥着的淫靡声音中，神谷感受到了从交合处传来的小野的感情。  
“对......不起......”神谷隐约觉得自己在一片混乱中断断续续地发出了这几个音，换来了一个温柔的吻。  
小野突然用力研磨几下，两人一起达到了高潮。  
“原谅你了，浩史。”

他们交换了一个事后吻。


End file.
